Pein daughter
by burntblood.1982
Summary: Pein and konan had a daughter who was taken by dumbledore due to thier neglect of her young parents she come back to get her revenge, can they save her from herself before, it's to late
1. Chapter 1

Hello people this is an idea that come to me ages will be different etc dark ,sex etc don't like don't read. Also any spellings mistake please email, I see how it goes and based on different music notes also harry potter crossover over as it sets the seen though it will be brief as I want it to about her and her parents and it will be dark etc Disclaimer I don't own nartuo just using the characters

Take me away prologue

Konan and pein had just lost thier friend yahiko and that night they loss him they slept together and konan was pregnant with pein baby, and had a little girl called Ise they keep the little girl away from everyone they were protective of her she was beautiful with dark red hair with her dad's eyes, and one day, an old man found her his name dumbledore, who took her and made her the saviour of the wizard ing world, when pein (nagato) found out they sent out ninja to find her still keeping the secert that Ise was there daughter, it would be many years later when Ise would come back.

Ise was given to James and lily potter by dumbledore and would be put under spells to make sure they sacrifice there self's for the greater good. Ise would be then given to lily family where she would become what she me became.

Ise potter was fourteen she been in raven claw and she was dark friendless and terrifying she veela beautiful without the creature boys and some girls drool over her she was smart and have advanced she had taken her owls and newts and also killed voldermort by making sure that all his soul had been destoryed before she took the cup and killed him, taking the cup back sne got her reavenge

she got on the train and went back to London where she we think straight to the Bank and done some shopping for clothes and books, and weapons she also add an edic memory and after going good though rites etc she remember pein and konan her kaa San and ton San, she hated and cared for nothing and wanted to hurt them.

She asked the goblins if there was any chambers were time meant nothing and for a fee she could have years in there and it would be a week in the real world. During this time she learnt shinobi skills such as fighting skills and some ninjustu, she remember where she used to live ame and decided to find her parents and hurt kill or make them stuffer as much as she had. But Frist on the dursleys were going to have a vist and die, she had after all killed a lot of hogwarts and needed a place to go. But she did buy music etc before she left.

Ise showed and dressed in tight trousers and a blood red corset and black leather coat her dark hair hanging down in waves her face pale with breathe taking features she was a head turning women that anyone, would shag. She wore long black leather boots with a knife in the front, she had weapons all over and her wand on her arm her things were in a truck around her neck disgusts as a necklace. And more money then she needed she was ready to find and kill her parents. Ise used a porkey to get to the element nationals

she ended up in tea country and laid low for a few months gatherings and spying for father Information, on where to begin her search for her parents. Listening to her music housework by jax Jones etc she started to comply a list she find out pein was her father as he had the rinngan and konan was the angel of ame cold and beautiful, and they were the leaders of the akatsuki and it was made up of s rank missing nin. And had underground bunks around also they were the leaders of ame. Ise decided to go and see her parents and say hi.

She made it to ame in about five days she stop of to get food sleep and change and went into the city of ame , but she went underground as she understood that it rained a lot there she did not want to get wet and then appeared in the office of pein. It was late and she hid her signature and also her magic wrapped around during her as well. She looked for evidence on where they were, she looked around and said "point me secert passage" the wand moved and she push something and a hole appeared congrats tou San good hiding place she closed it up again walking for a long time untill she come to a bigger room she notice was a cave she went in and said a spell nothing comeback so no one was here then she walked more into the cave seeing more turns and continue to move she found room lived in and bathrooms kitchen and living room with a study she also looked around taking in different information laying ate some food and went to the toilet etc she cleaned up she set traps and set up apparatus around so she could come and go form here and tea country.

Ise left but not before she set up a alarm for when someone would come in she left went to her house sheet brought outside tea and warded so no could enter. She slept eat it was a whole week until the alarm sounded she was eating got ready and left with her food and eat it in the living room while waiting for the person to come in. She finished her dinner just as she heard talking, she waited and did a silent spell there were 8 present she would wait and set the wards to go down non would escape, she hated them her parents, she would have her revenge until she heard them coming towards the living room one opened the door and we're all talking and playing around pein Frist though the door and he stopped not half way though everyone else waiting to get though konan

, "nagato" said konan

Nagato just was standing there konan pushed forward and then stop looking at the person in the corner of the room everyone else come in then to just watching the person in the room she was breath taking and beautiful noon words could decibe her looks or though her face held no emotion it was emotionless .

She looked at them she took a puff on her after dinner cigarette she just lite and just looked at her parents. Giving them a little evil smile she said " it's been a long time pein and konan or should I say tou San and kaa San" taking another puff her parents looked at her the rest were speechless this girl was the leaders daughter,

Ise said konan in a shocked voice

Turing to pein and konan deidara said what everyone was trying to say but Frist to say

"you have a daughter" "yes"said konan shaking out of her shock.

Ise threw her Ciggette on the floor jump up form sitting and step on it and stretch showing everyone else the corest she was wearing as well as her figure mums from behind were of they like to fuck it . And then she spoke again causing leader and konan shock and pein and the others to look at her. "Im not here for a social visit I am here to show the rents how fabulous my lifes been with and without them, showing her teeth I'm here to kill them but before that I here to cause them pein " she got out weapon a sword

the sword she used to kill the snake, and smiled it's good to be me as she charge then disappeared just to kick pein and then diapered again no one could see her she was fast, and the she hit konan, she looked at her parents.

"Do es not seem like your In the game rents maybe when we next see each other your have more fight in you bye" She disappeared just as pein add konan shouted wait But fell on death ears just as they finished a letter fell don't picking it up it said I am going ,to make your life a living he'll just like mine was... is.

Hope u like this not updating quickly but will start to update now and again

We be dark

Enjoy people


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people hope u like my story while my muse is going I'm updating, Ages of people Konan and pein 29 Ise 14 Itachi 15 Deidara 14 All the rest late teens early twenties or older.

Chapter 2

Ise left the hid out and went back to hear house she was pissed at her self as she felt that in their shock her parents were unable to fight her, she would kill them but Frist she would play with them watching all those horror films etc. such as saw would help get revenge and they would not now what hit them, sometimes doing a little work better than doing a lot she knew she could kill all those people in one go but where the fun in that, maybe she would show them what she could do after all throwing the a avada kedavra around no fun she would be bored and she wanted them to suffer like she had an eye for an eye shit . She went inside her bathroom hitting the music when your evil started to play. She sang along until she got to I do it all for free your tears are all the payment I need. And her parents tears she would collect.

... When Ise left Hidan " what the fuck was that about where did she go" everyone was looking at each other catch by surprise was something that rarely if ever happened and not feeling her in the room was strange. Pein just seemed to looked shocked but did shake out of it as he looked at konan who seemed a little loss, and walked out the others just got out of her way. He then went after her the others just went in the room and looked around to see if it was trapped and how a girl could enter and them not sense it, They talked amon there selves Itachi "I never knew they had a daughter" Kissame " she was beautiful and a perfect mix between her parents" Deidara " she so wanted kill them yeah" Sasori ...? Kakuzu " well I need to go bounty hunting so I hope they come back soon." All there sweats drop at that and quiet pread as they all waited for pein and konan.

Pein walked though the passageway following konan his brain was going though different ways to understand what was going on, he felt konan going towards another cave opening and went in she sat on top of a big boulder near the opening where rain was coming down.

Tears fell from here eyes as she just sat there, pein come forward, " nagato she alive and hates us" She turned away Nagato went forward and took her into his arms and cuddle her, "konan of course she hates us now she's hurt and looks lonely I'm sure we can make amends after all we doing this for her when we though she was dead she alive and there time to gain her forgiveness, we just need to find her Ise our daughter back and we will be a family again," his head laying on top of hers, he had a funny thought that they would not be a family but for konan she needed the lie, so get lied.

After a while they went back to the meeting holding hands u til they reached the living room putting on there game face, As they walked in there, all the ninja looked at them,they sat down and everyone watched them as itachi said " is she really your daughter" konan looked at itachi and then pein took a deep breathe and told her daughters story as she knew it.

They all listened to hear that konan had Ise at fourteen and had a babysitter for her, and that Ise was smart could speak before she was 7 months etc she was very advance, but rarely happy and when she was 2 was taken kippnapped and was never found after that, and the Frist time in 12 years we see her she found us and she hates us, now that's it if you see her about please try to get her back here. With that they went back to what the meeting was really about progress report regarding there current situation. The meeting ended and all went to there rooms. Pein met up with konan In there room she sat on the bed he went up to her and kissed her and laid down with her and for that night it was just them.

Two months later Ise was running after stealing a stroll from some cloud nin she was fast but a ninja was after her she ducked and drive as kunai was throw she jumped and twisted and change direction after a few miles she heard the nin still coming after her, she just jumped down from the trees it was getting boring now, she decided to use magic but she was near some cliffs she had not notice fuck she though as she ran in to someone and both went over the edge. She saved the person the reason it was death or save she appeared out of there to her house, The person was shocked. Because looking up at Ise was itachi a ninja of her parents well fuck. He just starred at her red eyes glaring at her, well what the fuck am I gonna do with u. And turned round to get a drink, As itachi just watch her go still feeling dizzy The stroll forgotten on the floor, She come back your now my prisoner I may be able to exchange you for konan. Itachi just starred was she being serious as a rope suddenly climb up him and tighten yes, yes she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ...

Captured ...

Itachi was amazed and slightly pissed taken by surprise by falling from a cliff to be captured by Ise, and Ise was looking holes at him, she looked pissed she had just walked back in and then put music on Sat down and was quiet. ...

Day 1 ...

Itachi was woken up with water on his face it was cold she took him to the bathroom and told him to clean up he did and he ate then the music came on, and just starred at him then looked away

Day 6

Itachi was getting fed up now Ise rarely if at all talked to him or looked at him, he was bored

A month in to his captured ...

It was mid afternoon when she came in wearing shirts and a top her hair tied up and two drinks in her hand she untied his hand and gave him a drink.

He drunk it

"why did you kill them ,what did you get out of it.?

Itachi looked like a deer caught in headlights and said " to test my power "

" don't tell lies" She looked at him her big purple eyes starring at him as if she could see into his soul

It was unnerving and felt like lead in his head

" you can read minds " itachi looked at her

"yes" She smirked

"then you now"

" yes and no I want to know your emotions regarding this your thought process," said Ise

"why" said itachi

"because you killed your clan, you killed your family etc you killed them to stop a war but your now starting a war with my parents for peace, peace is an illusion the only thing your get is quiet."

Hum signed itachi

" I hope you get your dream a sasuke your brother can get one stronger enough to hurt you for your own piece of mind when your ready i show you my lide as she took his empty glass and left the room.

Itachi looked strangled distrub regarding the information she had on him.

Month 5

Itachi watched from the bed as Ise got changed she was beautiful and underneath the cold hard steel she was kind,loving and loss she wanted answers she wanted something he could not tell what

She looked at him then and smiled. And walked out he remember when leader called him on his ring and he told him he was being held prisoner by his Ise and getting to know her. Leader had not like that at all. But had allowed it.

Month 6 and free ..?...

Itachi found Himself walking towards Base she had shown him her life, it reminded him of the containers of the tail beast they were to get, she let him go after all this time she wanted to still get revenge, on her parents, but she wanted to get answers she had changed a little. As he walked to leader office he had a lot to say...?.

Itachi your free said pein looking at him so report what happen ...

Itachi looked at him as he remember what she had said

All you seemed to do is follow the leader and their only human to they make mistakes if you had thought better of it you would know that there were other options, for your clan you could of moved to another village talked to the damyio, but what's done is done she had left then. ...

Your Ise wants answers she wants you to hurt the way she is and he carried on as he explain the 6 months of his kippnapping, ...

After that went to lay down...

Leaving pein and konan in their thoughts...

5 months

Konan was in her room when an owl came though the door she looked around as the owl hang her leg out, she saw a small scroll on it and took it and read it.

Kaa San

I need your help could you come please

Ise

This is a porkey just say home and it will take you to me please,

At that she went to see pein in his office and told him where she was going and then got ready and left

" home"

And she was gone.

And arrived at her daughter s she saw the small cottage and knocked on the door it was pretty

Ise opened the door konan was shocked

There was her Ise pregnant and nearly due Ise bust into tears and in 13 years hug her child.

"it's all right Ise, it's all right" konan wrapped her hand around her Ise waist and help her in and shut the door.

2 months later

Push honey " as Ise pushed and then laid back on the bed as a cry was heard

Ise you have a son

As lse looked on as konan handed her son and she cuddle him, looking down she saw what had brought her back from breaking down complete and being loss in the darkness she owned itachi one, her son,

Konan watch mother and child bond and was glad that she had been able to bond with her child she was a grandma now.

"so what's his name Ise"

Ise looked at her mum then her son

" light his name is uchiha light, because that is what he is my light" She kissed and I will always keep him save.

Konan finally had her Ise and light she would help her more they would be a family again.

Light was born the 1st of November he looked like his daddy with the softer features of his mum, he was gorgeous, itachi never knew,

Pein came to visit his grandson and stayed for a few weeks and bonds developed and it was peaceful, he held his grandson and was in awe of him,

Pein came for his Frist birthday and konan was always helping her Ise and light konan and pein learnt to smile and we're happy.

It was our happy ending and we never wanted it to end.?...

"kaa San take light and go I love you both" konan held light as he cried and Ise was fighting a hundred death eaters they had found her and so had the light side as well all wanted her dead she had to save her light and mum she fought them and gave her mum a porkey and protected them just as a green light reach light and konan saw her daughter protect her son and her eyes glassed over and she fell konan shouted home and she was gone .

They fell on the floor in the living room of ame as lights scream she looked up she looked like she had been fighting, as she looked up pein was there she gave light to pain. Pein looked around

Where's Ise "

" Ise dead " and konan fainted as all the others just watch as pein held a toddler in his arms that cried for his mother.

Everyone was there all watching what was going on and a certain itachi was looking at the toddler and rubbing his for head.

Thanks for reading my muse. We will be getting to the real story now on how it hot to this point.


End file.
